1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to preventing food from splattering when being prepared with a hand-held electric food blender or mixer.
2. Description of Related Art
Various covers have been devised for mixer bowls in which rotational mixer shafts are inserted for preparing food. None that are known, however, are structured to be attachable to a hand-held electric food blender or mixer in the manner taught by this invention.
Instead, the covers that have been made available previously are limited by attachment to tops of particular types and shapes of bowls. This prevents them from being attached to a hand-held blender or mixer for quick and easy prevention of food-splatter wherever desired and with whatever type of container desired.
This invention also allows the frequent need for controllably partial immersion of mixer shafts into food. Further yet, it allows clean-spinning of mixer shafts that is often desirable without splattering food.
Examples of bowl covers different from this invention are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,727, issued to Post on Apr. 18, 1950, taught a split-circle diaphragm bordered by a spring wire that allowed resilient spreading from one side to allow entry of mixer shafts between two half-circle covers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,320, issued to Ost on Oct. 25, 1949, described an open-top shower-cap type of cover with outside edges that fit around a top of a bowl and allowed an eggbeater type of manual mixer to be inserted though the open top. U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,648, issued to Franke on Aug. 8, 1950 disclosed a flat, rigid circular lid with hinges for lifting one side to allow access to a bowl covered by the lid and with two orifices into which mixer shafts were inserted from a bottom side of the lid before attachment to an electric mixer that was not hand-held but positional on a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,356, issued to Green on Mar. 12, 1940, taught a truncate-conical fan that spread circumferentially over a bowl at a circular base and surrounded tops of mixer shafts at an open bottom.